First Impressions
by Skadiyoko
Summary: Meeting your country for the first time is exciting! Especially when you walk into your office and he's making out with someone on your desk! ...Wait, what? Oneshot!


**Okay my bunnies, in the midst of writing Holy Homosexual High School, Batman! I had this idea. If I didn't write it, then I would have forgot, so I wrote it. XD Just a neat little oneshot starring one of my favorite pairings. Oh, and if there's some sort of inaccuracies in this story, please don't take them too seriously, 'kay? I'm not all knowing about these types of things. And if you don't like Obama, I feel you, but he's our President and we can't change that. What I'm saying is to not get turned off and not read just because he's in here, okay? This is for fun so let's not get all pissy. Kthxbye. **

**Enjoy!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The date was January 21, 2009. He couldn't believe it. Just yesterday Barack Obama was sworn in as the 44th President of the United States of America. Standing on the lawn in front of the White House, he breathed everything in. Life was wonderful right now. Of course, he knew that wouldn't last for long. It was just the calm after the election storm, and before the Presidential one.

Today was a special day, though. Yes, today was the day he would meet his country. The day he would actually meet The United States of America. A bright, white smile lit up his face, contrasting with his mocha colored skin. Only three people in the entire country are allowed to know the identity of their nation: The President, Chief Justice, and Head of Congress. The only thing the general public knows of America is his gender.

The meeting didn't start for another half hour, but Obama thought he'd show up early to show his country how responsible and trustworthy he is. Suddenly, he heard voices in the distance. Turning to see what was going on, he spotted two blondes in clean looking suits arguing with each other. Bright blue eyes shone like stars behind the glasses of the taller one who seemed to have missed a spot while combing his hair earlier, while the shorter's emerald eyes (sitting under slightly too bushy eyebrows) gave the former a death glare.

As they got closer, Barack could hear some of their conversation. Apparently, the shorter blonde was British, "Don't lie to me Alfred! I know it was you!"

"I told you, Iggy, I didn't do it!"

"GRR, I know you did! He said it was you!"

"And you're more willing to believe him over me?"

"Yes I am, actually! Because no matter how sadistic he is, he doesn't tell bloody lies!"

The taller skidded to a halt and violently turned to his company in one swift motion with a scowl on his face, "Oh, thanks a bunch, Arthur! That didn't feel like a fucking slap to the face at all!" Then he turned on his heel and stormed off rather professionally. It took a few moments for the sudden shock to wear off before Arthur quickly followed after Alfred, yelling for him to wait.

Obama could only think one thing. Those two are headed into the White House. Meaning they're his employees, so he needed to sort things out before anything bad could happen. That British one seemed, oh, how to put it elegantly… pissed the fuck off. He did not want to fire someone on such a wonderful day.

He trudged through the huge structure, still not quite sure where everything was. As he passed the Oval Office he suddenly stopped. They were in there? Was that even allowed? In any case they've stopped arguing, but what exactly was happening now?

Opening the door, our new President saw something he thought he'd never see. Arthur was sitting on the President's desk with his arms wrapped around Alfred's neck and lips pressed against the Americans. The latter was standing with one hand squeezing the Englishman's thigh and the other supporting his chin. Their kiss was so deep and personal that Obama wanted to slowly shut the door and step away from his new office.

But that just couldn't happen now, could it? Because Arthur's eyes fluttered open for a moment, a pleasantly glazed look turned focused and terrified the instant he saw the President standing in the doorway. Noticing the lack of movement from the other, Alfred broke off and looked quizzically at his partner. He stiffened at the look of horror on Arthur's face and quickly turned around to see what he was staring at. "Oh. Shit." he stated as his eyes grew wide.

"Alfred, isn't that-"Arthur started.

"Yeah… it is," he answered before the question could be finished.

"For or against? For or against?" he mumbled anxiously.

"U-um…" Alfred had a hard time thinking at the moment. Was his new boss for or against gay rights?

"Alfred!" Arthur whispered desperately.

"F-for," Alfred recalled. A wave of relief washed over the duo, but it did little once they remembered their predicament. They were countries. In the Oval Office. Making out. In front of Alfred's new boss.

Shit.

"May I ask who the two of you are and your positions, please?" asked the President after his initial shock wore off. He really hoped they stated their professional positions, and not their private ones. Oh dear God please, not that.

No, you may not ask who I am, Mr. President. Yeah fuckin' right, "I'm.. Alfred F. Jones…" he looked away and began to play with a piece of his hair before continuing, "otherwise known as The United States of America.."

What! He was America! Obama was flabbergasted. Lost for words, he just stood there in shock.

Arthur, suddenly noticing he was still sitting on the desk, slid off and reprimanded America, "Don't look away from someone when you're making conversation, you git! Didn't I raise you better than that? Honestly!" he turned to Obama and coughed politely into his fist before introducing himself, "I am Arthur Kirkland, also known as The United Kingdom of Great Britin and Northern Ireland. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir. Also, congratulations on winning the election."

"To put it simply, he's England," Alfred said as Arthur gave him yet another death glare.

Barack was taken aback and was still rather speechless, "Thank… you..?"

A very long, very awkward silence passed between the three before America couldn't take it anymore, "Sir, I can explain this."

"Oh really!" snarled England, "Because I'd like to hear an explanation as well."

"I told you, Arthur, it wasn't me! I don't know who it was, but I'm not that cruel! If I wanted to play a prank on you it wouldn't be homicidal! Trust me!" he pleaded.

"Well then who the bloody hell was it then! Hm! Who would hate me so much that they would tell Ivan I had slept with Katyusha! Who wou-" he stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned on him. "Francis," he growled. Fists clenching, England stomped out of the room as his green eyes turned to the color of acid.

Obama was confused, but stepped out of the bio-hazardous nation's way. America took a few steps forward, contemplating on what to do. "Mr. President, I'm sorry but our meeting is going to have to wait. If I don't calm him down I think he might actually kill Francis this time, and even though that guy seriously crossed the line, the world doesn't need another unnecessary war. Excuse me." The American hastily walked past his boss with a rare, serious expression on his face.

"What in God's name just happened?" asked the brand spankin' new President to himself.

The next day America and President Obama met again. This time they did it properly with no gay make out session. About an hour passed without any random or crazy events happening. Obama inwardly sighed with relief. America was actually a good person. He was a little eccentric and unrealistic, but his heart was as big as they came and he had an extremely strong sense for justice. The nation's laugh echoed around the room like his precious Liberty Bell. He was sure that with America's help, everything would turn out to be just fine.

Violently, the office doors slammed open and a pretty girl with excited green eyes and long, light brown hair rushed up to his country, "Alfred! Is it true!" she bounced excitedly.

"E-Elizabeta!" Alfred exclaimed in surprise. "Is what true?"

"That you and Arthur are an item! Tell me it's true! Tell me!" she squealed as her eyes glistened almost insanely.

America blushed and gawked at the same time, "W-who told you that!"

"Feliks posted it on Facebook! So is it true!"

"He what!" instantly, Alfred produced his iPhone from his pocket and logged on to Facebook Sure enough, Feliks told _everybody _he and Arthur were dating. Blue eyes widened in bewilderment, "How did he find out!"

"Apparently Toris overheard Arthur telling Ivan that he was in love with you and didn't have sex with Katyusha. Ivan didn't believe it though, and was about to bash his face in with that pipe he always has. Luckily for Arthur, our busty bouncy babe decided to visit Ivan and set him straight just in time! So obviously Toris told Feliks and Feliks, who is my gossip GOD, posted it!" explained Hungary a little too overenthusiastically.

Alfred sighed. He was about to get the kind of attention he really didn't want. Oh well, better make the best of it. Looking back down at his iPhone, he read a couple messages before noticing Feliks posted something new. The American's eyes widened at what he saw.

Elizabeta looked at him curiously, "Did something happen?"

"U-um, no! Nothing! Nothing at all!" he went to shut off his phone, but Elizabeta smacked his hand with a frying pan she seemed to pull out of thin air and caught the device before it crashed to the ground while a newly injured Alfred cried, "OW! SHIT!"

Her eyes scanned Feliks' post and widened in horror.

"Like, guess what I just found out! This one is reeeeeeally juicy, like, to the max. Apparently, Basch and Roderich are, like, totally dating! I know, right! It's totally the most! To say the least. Like, good luck from Poland you two love birds! 3"

The phone dropped to the floor (luckily they're pretty durable) as Hungary stood motionless. Suddenly, making both Alfred and Obama jump, she turned and ran out of the room, growling about Austria's vital regions.

"America…" started the President, not quite knowing how to finish yet.

Yes, sir?"

"Are.. How? Do you always…?" What the hell did he want to ask? He didn't know.

"Sir," Obama turned to his nation, "us nations, well, we're all just a bunch of kids at heart. Even seemingly serious countries like Germany and Switzerland are children deep down. But, we all try our best at whatever we do. Even the Italy brothers! They might suck at war, but I've heard Germany and Spain say that they really do try. Mr. Obama, the world sees us as separate and that we have nothing in common with one another. Truthfully, we complete each other. We're all just separate pieces to a giant puzzle. Every nation, whether they be big or small, shares the same heart.

Alfred's explanation washed over his new President and seeped into his pores. So, this is the world? His world. Everyone's world. A gentle smile spread across his features. His nation beamed at this, happy his boss understood.

"ALFRED!" America's smile faded at that voice. Im Yong Soo flew through the still open office doors and hugged him from behind, groping his chest in the process. "Even though you and Arthur are a 'thing' now, your breasts still belong to me!"

At this, 44th President of The United States of America, Barack Obama, questioned his career choice.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Well, there you have it. This is what would happen if Alfred and Obama met. So, how did my bunnies like my little oneshot? I hope it turned out okay. And, um, everybody in the White House was on lunch break and the cameras were temporarily down for maintenance? Yeah…that's how Alfred and Arthur got into the Oval Office… XD**

**Also, if you disn't know this, Basch is the most accurate spelling of Switzerland's name. I know everyone else and their mother uses the alternate spelling, Vash, but I use Basch. Got a problem with it? Well that sucks for you now, doesn't it? XP Hehe.**

**Okay, time to start working on HHHS,B! now that this is out of my system. **

**If you buy a case of Sierra Mist and rent Josie and the Pussycats, then you are the worst dinosaur ever. Stay away from my house.**


End file.
